Five Things
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre:. Five kisses, five dates, five sexy things about them.


**Status: **One-shot (complete).  
**Rating: **T (PG-13)  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor  
**Pairings: **Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, mention of Relena's crush on Heero.  
**Timeline: **Mostly after series.  
**Beta: **Nop, didn't have time for it. As English isn't my first language, any corrections and comments are welcome.  
**Disclaimer: **I asked Santa for the GW characters, but I was a naughty girl so I couldn't get them. :( They're still Bandai's.

**Notes: **This is the result of a prompt meme I did time ago in my livejournal. The ideas were given to me by the wonderful Sharon. Thanks for participating, honey!

* * *

**FIVE THINGS**

**Five times that Heero and Duo were caught by other people while making out with each other:**

1. By Howard, on Peacemillion, the first time they dared to put their hands on each other. They were overwhelmed by the new sensations, so their "soldier senses" didn't hear Howard approaching round the corner. He didn't mind much. He didn't mind _at all_, really. He laughed and then went on his way looking for the rest of the Sweapers (to get the bet's money he had just won, but Duo and Heero don't need to know that).

2. By Hilde, in the scrapyard, that time Duo was visiting and Heero came by to pick him up to go and save the world, _again. _She squaked (and put a hand on her mouth after she realised she had done so), and went back inside giggling and red as a tomatoe. The next time they saw each other, Duo made several jokes about her enjoying men on men action. Heero still admits nowadays that Hilde has quite an impressive right hook.

3. By Trowa and Quatre, on their first day at Preventers. It wasn't that big of an embarrassment, really, because this time there were two parties caught with their hands in the cookie jar. It looked like that empty little office hidden at the end of the hall on the last floor of the building was quite useful.

4. By... pretty much anyone, at Relena's New Year party. Duo had insisted on carrying the tradition: if you kiss someone exactly at midnight, you'll get good luck for the rest of the year. He also had guaranteed that everybody else would be busy looking at the fireworks. Heero should have known better.

5. By Wufei, too many times to count. Heero suspects Duo does it on purpose. Duo just grins.

**Five places Heero took Duo on a date:**

1. When he was eight, Heero only cared about training, so anything non-related to that wasn't important. When he listened to the word "date" for the first time, he looked it up in the dictionary ("An engagement to go out socially with another person") and that was it. The information wasn't useful, so he buried it at the back of his brain with the rest of no military stuff. Many years later, when Duo mentioned the word "date" for the first time, Heero decided to take his usual analitical approach: he took into account Duo's likes and dislikes, his own likes and dislikes, their warrior personalities, and the social aspect of the whole thing.

So they ended up in a paintball camp. Heero thinks Duo must have misunderstood the rules because he gave a damn about the teams; Duo spent the whole afternoon chasing after Heero (he's still trying to get all that paint off his hair).

2. After such a fiasco, a very frustrated Heero re-checked the dictionary. It turned out he, in his childish naivety, had omited the "often out of romantic interest" part of the definition (most probably because at that age his little soldier head couldn't get the concept of "romance"). So he asked the only person he knew that seemed to know about romance for advice: Relena (who blushed, giggled and played with her hair during the whole conversation).

It was a Very Bad Idea. The waiters at the French restaurant treated them with disdain, and no matter how sure Duo was that his stomach could handle pretty much anything, he wasn't ready for the exotic european _cuisine_. Heero spent the rest of the evening watching his partner with his head stuck in the toilet.

3. There obviously was some kind of error in the parameters of his "mission", and Heero was determined to find it. After hearing Duo yelling to a fellow Preventer who had made fun of him, Heero thought he finally got it: Duo was _not_ a girl. This time, he went to the correct people. He still wonders why Trowa thought it was so funny, but at least Quatre was kind and helpful.

The lunch-picnic in the park was actually going quite well, and Heero felt proud of being the reason of Duo's happy smile. That was until the kids came out of the schools and invaded the surroundings. Not even two former Gundam pilots could stand up to the viciousness of those ten-year-olds.

4. Contrary to popular belief, Heero _did _know when to give up. He approached Duo and told him that he was willing to go anywhere as long as he didn't have to choose. Luckily Duo took it as a compliment, and he gladly organized their next date.

The movie idea seemed harmless, but Heero wasn't very entretained by the odd American humour; so it wasn't long until they were making out, film forgotten. It neither was long until they were kicked out of the cinema.

5. Duo was worried about Heero, the silly boy thought everything was his fault and felt guilty as hell. Cheering him up was Duo's new mission: he bought some ice-cream and waited for his boyfriend outside the office to go for a walk together. But it turned out Heero had left an hour before. Using the tracker all Preventer's vehicles were bond to have, Duo found him resting on the beach. He didn't need to talk for Heero to know he was there, he started to explain right away. The sea gave him a soothing feeling, he said, must be because of all those years living in a colony.

...Besides, it was the place were they met. Duo never felt so loved, especially because of mere words. He sat against Heero and gave him a kiss; then they ate the ice-cream while looking at the sea together.

They go back every year for their anniversary.

**Five things about Heero that Duo thinks are sexy:**

1. His eyes. They are so... intense. Heero may not show much emotion on his face, but he puts it _all_ in his look. When he comes back from a mission that kept them apart for days, and he stands on the doorway just _watching_ his boyfriend... Well, Duo swears he's come without doing absolutely anything else than being the very desired target of that look.

2. His hands. Those hands can bend steel - yet they're soft and tender when they touch Duo's skin. They even worked hard and learned how to comb long hair without pulling; so taking care of those tangled locks has become some kind of ritual for them (or foreplay, if you will).

3. His accent. He may no have the culture in his habits, and he definitely doesn't look oriental (maybe half-oriental is Duo's guess); but Heero grew up in a Japanese colony and -like it or not- that's his first language. So when he's too caught up in his emotions, he changes back to it just like Quatre and Wufei do. Duo loves it when he's suddenly thrown against a wall or a desk, and Japanse words full of pasison are whispered in his ear.

4. His hair. Heero was the exact opposite of his boyfriend when it came to hair care: he barely paid any attention to it besides the obligatory washing... and Duo wouldn't have it any other way. That untamable brown mop that felt from Heero's head gave him a wild air that not hairdresser would ever achieve.

5. His abs, his ass, his attitude, his fantasies, his passion... Hell, Duo thinks _everything_ about Heero is _damn_ sexy! (And Heero thinks the same about Duo, too).


End file.
